


Half ~ Life

by The_Exile



Category: NiGHTS into Dreams
Genre: Betrayal, Community: drabble_zone, Double Drabble, Headcanon, Origin Story, Other, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Before Wizeman's degradation and NiGHTs' rebellion split them apart, they had been two halves of a whole. They'd even had the same name: Selph.
Relationships: NiGHTS/Reala (NiGHTS)
Kudos: 15





	Half ~ Life

**Author's Note:**

> for prompt 'real'

Before NiGHTs had rebelled, they were both called Selph. 

They were designed as two halves of a whole, the two entities that made up the core of Selph. They were the embodiment of the Dreamer's own denied, twisted self, the dreamer's ultimate enemy - the repressed thoughts in the darker corners of their mind. They could only be fought by more than one Dreamer at once - two soulmates working together, or alternatively, one dreamer's well-trained plural personalities. 

That was back when Wizeman enjoyed testing people like this, when their nightmares served their true purpose as arenas to battle or come to terms with one's personal demons - before they degraded into soul-devouring predators who used fear as a weapon. Around the same time, NiGHTs had seen the darkness coming and had already fled the Nightmare realm, betraying Reala as well as Wizeman.

Reala had taken that name out of spite - to announce to NiGHTs that they were the 'real' one. The truth was, they'd been prototypes anyway - disconnected halves of an unfinished system. Now NiGHTs had gone, Reala was still just one half of a whole.

They still hadn't forgiven NiGHTs, who would pay with their life.


End file.
